


Bushfire

by jamtoday



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamtoday/pseuds/jamtoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get yours, mama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bushfire

"I can't feel my toes," Abbie says. Her eyes are closed, breathing still slowing to normal.

Ichabod lays beside her, eyes also closed. 

"Rest awhile, until sensation returns," he murmurs.

"Oh there's sensation," she answers. "Just not in my toes." She turns her head towards him, eyes still closed. "What _was_ that?"

"You would be astonished at the variety of texts to be found in the Archive. Some are quite detailed and very...instructive." Ichabod reaches for her hand and presses it to his chest. "I daresay they were not monks who illuminated _those_ pages."

"You're an excellent study, Captain."

"I do so with the greatest pleasure, I assure you, Leftenant." Ichabod kisses her fingers. "Tea?"

"You're so English," Abbie replies with a drowsy smile.

Ichabod rises and pulls on his britches, lately discarded upon the hardwood floor of Abbie's bedroom. He pulls the duvet over Abbie's bare skin and as she burrows under the covers, he descends the stairs to put the kettle on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the B-52s for the title.


End file.
